Tobey Maguire
'Tobias Vincent Maguire '''is an American actor and film producer. He is best known for his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man trilogy. History Early Life Tobias Vincent Maguire was born in Santa Monica, California, the son of Wendy (née Brown), a secretary turned screenwriter and film producer and Vincent Maguire,[1] a construction worker and cook. He has four half-brothers.[2] He is of one eighth Austrian and one eighth Puerto Rican descent.[3] His parents, 18 and 20 years old, were unmarried at the time of his birth; the two married and subsequently divorced when Maguire was two.[4] Maguire spent much of his childhood moving from town to town, living with each parent and other family members.[5] During his childhood, Maguire entertained the idea of becoming a chef and wanted to enroll in a home economics class as a sixth grader. His mother offered him $100 to take a drama class instead, and he agreed.[6] The transient nature of his school years began to take a toll on Maguire emotionally, and after another relocation for his freshman year, he dropped out of high school and did not return. Instead, he pursued an acting career.[7] By 2000, he had obtained his GED, noting that during his school days, "I was not doing school; I was showing up, but... not really giving myself."[8] Career Tobey Maguire made his first film appearance as a cameo in the 1989 film, The Wizard, having no lines whatsoever. In the early 1990s, he worked as a child actor, with roles younger than his current age, even playing teenage characters despite being in his twenties around 2002. Examples include voicing the beagle puppy Lou in the 2001 film Cats and Dogs, and then portraying Peter Parker in the 2002 film Spider-Man, a role he reprised in the film's two sequels. In 2006, he had his first role as a villain in the film The Good German. In 2012, he co-produced the film, Good People. Personal Life Maguire has been a vegetarian since 1992; in 2009, he became a vegan.[31][32][33] PETA declared him the World's Sexiest Vegetarian in 2002.[34]He has made changes in his diet to either gain or lose weight for movie roles: he dramatically decreased his calorie intake for Seabiscuit, followed by a rapid increase to regain weight for Spider-Man 2.[35] Maguire has been sober since the age of 19 after experiencing "some difficulty" with alcohol in his late teens.[36] Maguire met jewelry designer Jennifer Meyer in 2003 while he was shooting the movie Seabiscuit at Universal Studios, and they became engaged in April 2006. Their daughter was born in November 2006.[37][38] Maguire and Meyer married on September 3, 2007, in Kona, Hawaii.[39] Their second child, a son, was born in May 2009.[40] On October 18, 2016, the couple announced their separation after nine years of marriage.[41] In 2017, they were officially divorced. In 2004, Maguire took up tournament poker. He has finished in the money in several events and has been tutored by poker professional Daniel Negreanu. Maguire can be seen on ESPN's coverage of the 2005, 2006, and 2007 World Series of Poker Main Event Championship.[42][43] He was one of many celebrities, along with Ben Affleck and Leonardo DiCaprio, who participated in Molly Bloom's high-stake poker games at The Viper Room in the mid-2000s,[44] and received bad press for reportedly demanding Bloom "bark like a seal" for a $1,000 poker chip after a tournament he almost lost.[45] Shortly after this episode Maguire reportedly stole the game from Bloom, leading Bloom to move to New York.[46] Maguire's actions at the game are portrayed by Michael Cera in the film Molly's Game through the character "Player X," an amalgamation of multiple celebrity poker players but especially Maguire.[47] Roles Spiderman 3 movie image tobey maguire.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Spider-Man trilogy Gallery Tobey Maguire cameo.png|Tobey Maguire in his debut, The Wizard, off to the side. Category:People Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Americans Category:American Actors Category:Humans Category:Living people Category:1970 births Category:Article of the week Category:1975 births